Vehicles are maneuvered over a variety of different roads/terrains including, for example, off-road conditions. For instance, vehicles may sometimes encounter situations in which there is sufficient traction available for the tires to begin moving forward, but not sufficient traction to maintain forward movement (e.g., a dirt hole or a rock step). The tires will essentially grab and slip, creating a longitudinal oscillation. In vehicles that are more prone to power hop, for example, this longitudinal oscillation may be amplified by the driveline and suspension. In situations in which a vehicle experiences a longitudinal periodic oscillation, such as during off-road use, the vehicle may be damaged. For example, the drive train of the vehicle may experience damage. It would be desirable for a vehicle to be able to detect power hop situations as desired and/or appropriate (e.g., instances of power hop which might present the potential for damaging the vehicle). In addition, it would be desirable for a vehicle to be able to address such situations, such as through mitigation.